After Office Hours
by Ai-so
Summary: Kamiya Kaoru and Himura Kenshin each respected company owners hated each other at sight. But what will they do when they find out that they are the same person that they have befriended online? OOC & AU [Chapter 9 up!]
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer:  
**Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

**Author's Note:**  
Hello mina! I was reading over my fanfic after so long and I noticed a lot of grammar mistakes. So I decided to edit all the chapters, with my friends' help of course and repost it. After all has been fixed, I will post the long awaited chapter. GOMEN! (-o-)

For all you people that does not know or have forgotten this fic was inspired by a dream that I had a while ago. I hope that you guys like it as much as my friends seemed to.

**Glossaries:**  
Baka: _idiot, stupid  
_Ja ne: _later, bye  
_Hentai: _pervert  
_Konnichiwa: _hello, good afternoon  
_Mina: _everyone  
_Watashi wa desu: _I am  
_Arigatou:_ thank you_

-------------------

"Baka! Baka!" Kenshin muttered as he shuffled a few papers and put them in his briefcase. "I can't believe that I'm late for an important appointment. I shouldn't have stopped at the Gym. What was I thinking!" As he was about to leave the office, he turned and said, "Remember, you can reach me at my cell phone, Kamatari-san. But keep in mind, only for emergencies."

"Yes sir, you can always count on me."

"Good, I leave it to you then. Ja ne!"

--------------------

_Finally, things are going my way_, Kenshin thought as he drove, not realizing that his speed had increased dramatically. But all of a sudden he hears a siren going off behind him. "Damn!" Kenshin exclaimed as he pulled over the shoulder. _I spoke too soon._

"Konnichiwa Himura-san."

"Just get on with it Saitoh-san. I'm already late for an appointment." Kenshin growled.

"Temper, tempter Himura-san. Now let's see……"

"Just give me the damn ticket already!"

"Tsk tsk. Alright, since I'm in a good mood today, here's your ticket."

Kenshin growled as he returned to the highway. Preoccupied, he didn't see a car approaching fast behind him. "What the hell!" Kenshin exclaimed stepping on the brake as the car over took him.

Kaoru looked at her rearview mirror and stared at the car that she just cut off. _It's your fault_, Kaoru thought as she turned her eyes back on the road. "Slow driver." she muttered.

Kenshin stared angrily at the silver Bentley. He had half a mind to ram into it, but he had other things on his mind. "I hope the Kamiya Corp. doesn't mind that I'm late; hopefully they'll understand. What am I thinking? Of course they won't understand." he groaned. "This will make me seem so irresponsible."

-------------------------

_Why do all these things have to happen to me? First I'm late, then I get a speeding ticket and to top it all off that crazy driver cuts me off. _Kenshin brooded. He shook his head and finally noticed where he was. He turned right into the Kamiya Corp. parking lot and looked for a parking spot. _Wow! I never knew that there were so many people working for Kamiya Corp. _Kenshin thought. After searching for a short while Kenshin exclaimed, "Finally! A parking spot." But just as he was about to make the turn into the parking slot, a silver Bentley rushes past him and steals his spot. He stepped on the brake narrowly missed the other car by a mere centimeter. As he made his way towards the Bentley ready to give the driver a piece of his mind, the driver opened the door and revealed a stocking clad leg. Kenshin stopped on his track and stared at the leg with his mouth wide open.

_Good, a parking space_. Kaoru thought as she swerved her car in the spot not even noticing a red Mustang trying to back in the same spot. She rushed to open the door and tried to grab her briefcase at the same time. On her rush to reach the elevator, she didn't notice the man standing right in front of her until she bumped into him. She was about to apologize to him when he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Hentai!" she shouted getting ready to give him a mean right hook.

"Hey, hold on!" Kenshin said stopping her right hand with his left. "I was just trying to steady you to keep you from falling."

"Don't delude yourself. I wasn't going to fall. I know that you just wanted an excuse to touch me, you pervert!"

"Honey, you're the one that's deluding yourself. If I wanted to touch you, I'd touch more than your arm but don't worry," giving her a full look over, "that won't happen anytime soon." Kenshin said with a smirk.

Kaoru walked around him towards the elevator, trying not to look embarrassed. "What an infuriating man, how dare he say such things to me!"

Kenshin stared after her for a while wondering as to what just happened. After regaining his composure, he returned to his car and looked for another parking space.

"Man, I never knew looking for a parking space could be that taxing." he muttered a few minutes later while walking towards the elevator. He was just a few paces away from the elevator when it opened and the same woman that he saw a few minutes ago walked inside. "Wait!" he shouted trying to get her attention. He saw her look up, gave him a smirk and pressed a button. With a sinking feeling he rushed to the elevator, but as he reached it, the elevator closed inn front of his face. "Can this day just get any worse?" Kenshin asked himself. It didn't help that he could hear her laughing in the elevator.

_Him again! I can't believe that he even had the nerve to ask me to hold the elevator for him_. Kaoru thought. "But the look on his face when he realized that I wasn't going to wait for him was priceless!" she laughed. As she got off the elevator, an employee stopped her to ask her for her opinion regarding the project he was working on at the moment.

"Kamiya-san, do you have a few minutes to check over the software I've been working on?"

"Sure, Okita-san but a few minutes are all I have. I'm already late for a meeting."

-------------------------

"Damn woman!" Kenshin muttered as he rushed towards the board room. "I have never met a more infuriating woman in my life."

"You're late Himura-san."

Kenshin looked up when he heard his name uttered. His confused look changed to relief when he saw his lawyer. "You have no idea what I've been through today Hiko-san." Kenshin said as they walked towards the board room together.

"Stop the excuses; do you know how this makes you look?" Hiko asked.

Before Kenshin could answer back, they had already reached the board room and Hiko had started to the door.

"Konnichiwa mina. Forgive us for being late." Hiko said as he walked to the end of the table.

Kenshin followed Hiko trying to find words to help him explain his lateness. As he looked up, he noticed a pair of sympathizing eyes looking at him seated near where Hiko had stopped. _It's good to see that someone understood_. Kenshin thought. _I wonder who he is_. Kenshin stepped towards the man and introduced himself, "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Himura Kenshin desu."

The guy nodded his head and replied, "Konnichiwa, watashi wa Seta Soujiro desu."

"Nice to meet you."

"Same here, what happened?"

"Finally, someone is willing to listen."

Soujiro just smiled in response.

"Well, I stopped at the gym which made me late and on my rush to get here, a cop who has something up his ass decides to stop me and give me a speeding ticket. Then a crazy bitch driving a silver Bentley decided to cut me off as I tried to get back on the road. The same woman stole the space I was about to park into and even had the nerve to close the elevator on my face. I can't believe that she even had the audacity to laugh at me!"

"Did you say a silver Bentley?" Soujiro interrupted. "Was this lady wearing a navy blue business suit?"

"Why are you calling the bitch a lady? And yes, she was wearing a navy blue business suit. How did……" Kenshin trailed off finally noticing Soujiro's eyes had gone wider. "Hey, what's going on? What are you looking at?" he asked as he followed Soujiro's eyes to where he was looking at. "YOU!" Kenshin exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Get the hell out of this room; you don't belong here!" he shouted not noticing how quiet the room had became.

Kaoru just lifted an eyebrow in response and walked to the other end of the table. She looked around the room as she sat down. As she made herself comfortable, she stared at Kenshin's eyes and calmly said, "Let's begin."

**  
TBC**

---------------------------

**Author's Note: **Well, I hope that this is a better version and easier to read and understand. This fic has been check for grammar mistakes by me and my friend, Dasha. Thank you Dasha!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **  
RK is not mine.

**Author's Note:   
**This is the revised chapter two.

**Glossary:**   
Baka: _idiot, stupid  
_Konnichiwa: _hello, good afternoon  
_Ja ne: _later, bye  
_Urusai: _Shut up  
_Konbanwa: _good evening  
_Oyasumi nasai: _good night  
_Imouto: _little sister_

--------------------------

_Baka! Of all the things to say._ Hiko thought. _And to say them in front of the person no less. It doesn't help that the person happened to be the boss. _"Konnichiwa Kamiya-san." Hiko said, trying to fill in the silence in the room. "I'd like to introduce you to Himura-san, the owner of Shinta Inc."

"I know who he is, Seijuro-san. I did my homework." Kaoru replied. "Why don't you just start?"

During this conversation, Kenshin was still in shock after what had happened. Finally realizing what was happening; Kenshin cleared his throat and stood up. "Well, all of you know that I'm here to ask for financial support. I just hope that these statistics will help convince all of you that it is a gain not only for my company but for Kamiya Corp. as well." Kenshin said as he handed each member a folder containing the details of his company.

"Good opening Himura-san." Kaoru said as she flipped through the folder. "But please keep in mind that I make the final decision here, so try to make at least one eye contact with me, instead of looking at everyone but me."

Upon hearing Kaoru's statement, Kenshin's eyes immediately turned into amber. Hiko, seeing Kenshin's initial reaction, leaned towards Kenshin's ear and whispered, "Remember, we're here to ask them for financial support, not get arrested for assault. So reign in your temper and focus."

Giving Hiko a look of gratitude, Kenshin continued on to explain the situation of his business, this time making a point of looking at Kaoru once in a while. _Fine, if that's the way you want to play it, I'm game_. Kenshin thought, not realizing that he was smiling.

"Do you think that your company's situation is funny Himura-san that you smile when explaining it?" Kaoru asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"No, not at all Kamiya-san." Kenshin replied, reminding himself to keep cool.

--------------------------

"What an infuriating bitch." Kenshin muttered as he drove back towards his company.

Hiko looked at him from the passenger seat and said, "You didn't help by calling her a bitch in front of her and her employees."

"How was I supposed to know that she was the owner?" Kenshin asked.

"Maybe you should have done some homework, too." Hiko snickered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean. IF you did your homework, you would have known who she was and none of this would have happened."

"You're supposed to be on my team, remember? You're _my_ lawyer. Plus, I'm giving you're a ride or are you forgetting about that, too?"

"Hmm…I'm just stating facts here. Don't get all cranky on me just because you were actually stupid enough to insult the very person you were trying to get a sponsor from."

"Alright, that's it! Unless you want to get off on the middle of the road, you better shut up. Where did you want to be dropped off anyways?"

Hiko looked out the window trying to hide his face that is slowly turning red and replied, "Oh, just drop me off at Shintori. I'm supposed to meat someone there."

"Shintori? I never thought that the restaurant was your type. Are you by any chance trying to impress this person that you're supposed to meet? Who is this person anyways? Is it a woman?" Kenshin asked. "Oh my god, you are meeting a woman!" He exclaimed, finally noticing his red face. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Urusai!" Hiko exclaimed continuing to hide his red face. "Just drive."

--------------------------

"What an infuriating ass!" Kaoru exclaimed as she walked in her office. "I can't believe that he had the gall to insult me to my employees."

"Hey! What's with all the noises?"

Kaoru looked up from what she was doing and saw a head sticking out of the crack of the door.

"I take it the meeting didn't go so well?" The woman asked.

"No, it went great actually." Kaoru replied with a grin on her face. "Why don't you come in Misao? You look uncomfortable like that."

Misao straightened up and walked in the office. "So, tell me what happened?"

Kaoru just shook her head at her long-time friend which also happened to be her secretary.

"Stop procrastinating Kaoru! Spill the beans. You know what I want to hear."

Kaoru sighed with resignation and said, "Well, I guess you can say he is definitely cuter in person that in his pictures. But he also got an attitude along with his looks. HE IS A JACKASS!"

"Hmm…interesting."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Aw, nothing. It's just that you are usually the picture perfect of calmness. He must be quite a man to break through your façade."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow in regards to Misao's statement. "What are you implying Misao? I hope you are not thinking what I think you're thinking."

Misao continued to ramble on, not noticing that with each word she uttered Kaoru's face grew more upset and thoughtful.

"Misao, why don't you just go home?" Kaoru interrupted. "It's getting late."

Misao stopped talking looking hurt. "If that's what you want." She said walking towards the door.

"Misao, wait!"

Misao stopped and looked at Kaoru questioningly.

"I just want to apologize for my abrupt tone. I'm just tired. Please understand. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't worry I understand, ja ne!" Misao said with a wave of her hand.

Kaoru sighed as the office door closed with a click. She turned towards the computer trying to decide whether or not to check her email. After a few minutes of hesitation, she walked toward her computer.

--------------------------

Kenshin walked into his building in puzzlement and deeply in thought. When Hiko and he reached the restaurant, Hiko rushed out of the car before Kenshin could even stop the car. He thought of following him just to see who his date was but when he looked around, Hiko was nowhere to be found. _I wonder who she is_. Kenshin thought. _She must be pretty important for Hiko to keep her all to himself. He must be really serious about her. Well, if he is, good for him. He deserves happiness after all the things he's been though._

"Konbanwa, Himura-san!"

"Hi, Kamatari-san." Kenshin replied. "What are you still doing here? I would have thought you would be stalking Shishio by now."

"You know about that?"

Kenshin's only response was raising his eyebrow.

"What am I saying, of course you do." Kamatari chuckled. "As for your first question, I'm still here because you have a visitor in your office. Now that I've done my job, oyasumi nasai!"

Kenshin shook his head in wonderment. _How Kamatari could still have so much energy at this hour. _As he walked toward his office, he wondered who could be in his office waiting for him. When he opened his office door, he looked around his office expecting to see someone seated on one of the chairs, but all he saw was emptiness. He was about to leave his office when the seat behind his desk turned and what he saw made him stand still in shock.

"Hello Kenshin. Long time no see."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:**   
RK is not mine.

**Author's Note:**   
Revised version of Chapter three.

**Glossary:  
**Konnichiwa: _hello, good afternoon  
_Ja ne: _bye, later  
_Otouto: _younger bother  
_Onnichan: _older brother  
_Ohayo: _good morning  
_Gomen: _sorry_

--------------------------

"Closer your mouth Kenshin, it's not very becoming."

Kenshin closed his mouth but remained silent.

"Well? Say something!"

Kenshin's eyes turned amber upon hearing the command in the tone of voice. "How dare you! How dare you tell me what to do in my own company! I am not some little boy you can push around anymore."

"A bit touché aren't we? Don't worry; I'm not here to pick a fight. I thought I'd just visit an old friend of mine, since I was in town."

"Don't give me that visit old friend crap. We were never friends. So why don't you just cut the crap and tell me what's actually going on, Akira?"

"Aw, I'm hurt Kenshin. If not friends, then how about brothers?"

"Never! I will never see you as my brother. My brother is dead to me! And if you don't tell me why you are really here by the time I finish counting to three, I swear I will use any mean possible to kick you out of here and I promise you, you don't want to go there."

Akira laughed out loud and said, "You have change. You wouldn't have had the guts to say those things to me in the past."

"As I said, a lot of things have happened since then. Quit testing my patience and just spill it."

"Alright." Akira said, his face becoming serious. "I'm here to ask you a favor."

"A favor? You have a got to be kidding me." Kenshin snickered. "What makes you believe that I would do anything for you?"

"That's what I thought you would say."

"If you knew what my answer was going to be, then why bother coming here?" Kenshin asked.

"Because the favor is not for me, it's for Tomoe." Akira answered. "And you know I would do anything for her."

"Yeah, I do." Kenshin said with a far away look on his face.

"_Kenshin! Kenshin!"_

_Kenshin stopped what he was doing and turned just in time to see a woman running to him before a pair of hand was wrapped around his waist. "Konnichiwa Tomoe!" Kenshin said with a smile._

"_Konnichiwa Kenshin!" Tomoe replied. "Are you almost done?"_

"_Almost. Why don't you wait for me at the front?" I'll meet you there in a five minutes." Kenshin replied._

_Tomoe pouted and said, "You're kicking me out?"_

"_You know I can't concentrate if you're here. Do you want to stay longer?"_

"_Well, if you put it that way, I'll see you later!" Tomoe left the room with a wave and a smile in her face._

_Kenshin shook his head and continued his work._

"Kenshin!" Akira shouted. "Are you listening?"

"Huh? What?" Kenshin asked confused.

"Are you telling me you haven't been listening to me?"

"Are you still here? Didn't I tell you I'm not interested? Get out!" Kenshin yelled, angry at both Akira and himself. At Akira, for provoking deeply hidden memories to resurface and at himself, for letting him.

"Kenshin, listen to me……_please_……"

Kenshin looked at him sharply. Throughout the years that he had grown up with him, he has never heard him say please. The Akira that he had known growing up would always command or just simply take. Sensing that what Akira had to say was important, at least to him, Kenshin said to him, "come back tomorrow, I'll hear you out then, now get out."

Akira was about to say something but when he saw Kenshin's eyes and he realized that he wont get anywhere tonight. He took his jacket from the arm rest of the chair and headed for the door. He hovered before the door debating whether or not to say bye, but before he could say or do anything, Kenshin beat him to it.

"Just leave Akira."

Akira opened the door and left.

Kenshin sighed and sat down on his chair. He buried his head between his hands trying to fight off the memories. But the battle was futile for the memories broke through his reserves and flowed; invoking feelings he had forgotten he had.

--------------------------

Kaoru sat in front of her computer looking for a certain email. Finally finding what she was looking for, she opened it and read,

Hey Kashin,  
Sorry, I can't write anything longer. I'm in a bit of a rush. I'll see you later, in our usual room. Miss you!  
Mitsurugi

After reading the email, Kaoru rushed to the chat room hoping to see him there. Kaoru tried to fight the feeling of disappointment when she didn't see him. "Get a hold of yourself," she reprimanded, "maybe something came up and he's busy."

She stayed in the room for a few more minutes hoping he would sign in soon.

Finally giving up waiting, Kaoru decided to just write him an email.

Hi Mitsurugi!  
I went to the room, but you weren't there. I guess something came up. This sucks, I have so many things to tell you.   
That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. We've known each other for about a year now. Don't you think that it's time for us to meet? I know it's quite sudden but as I said, I've been thinking about it for a while now. Tell me what you think.  
Anyways, back to my day. I met a very infuriating man today. He thinks that his looks will excuse him from his mistakes. Well, he sure didn't get any leniency from me. He'll think twice before trying anything on me or anyone else again. Lolz. You should have seen his reactions. It was priceless. I should have taken a picture.  
Well, anyways, I better go. Hope to see you soon. Ja ne!  
Kashin

Kaoru looked over what she wrote and finally satisfied, she pressed send. _I hope he agrees with me. I hope he wants to meet me too._ She thought. She cleaned her desk and put the papers that needed looking over to her briefcase. She stood up, giving her office a once look around, then left with a thoughtful look on face.

--------------------------

"_I can't wait for you to meet my brother. He's been away from home for so long that I might not even be able to recognize him." Kenshin said to Tomoe._

"_I can't wait to meet him. He sounds very important to you. Where did he go for so long?"_

"_He is. He looked out for me when we were growing up. He wouldn't let anyone bully me. He wanted to go to school in the states. So he's been living in New York for four years now."_

_Tomoe looked at Kenshin and ask, "you miss him don't you?"_

_Kenshin smiled and said, "Yeah, I do. Come on, let's go!"_

_They rushed to Kenshin's house where his brother was being welcomed back by the rest of the family. Kenshin rushed inside the house looking for his brother. _

"_There he is, come Tomoe."_

_Akira grinned when he saw Kenshin rushing towards him. He didn't see the girl Kenshin was dragging until they were in front of him._

"_Otouto! It's been so long, and still you haven't grown an inch."_

_Kenshin turned red, competing with the color of his hair._

"_Onnichan! I'd like you to meet someone really important to me. Kenshin gestured to his right and said, "Tomoe, meet my Onnichan. Akira, meet my fiancée."_

"_Konnichiwa Tomoe. Nice to meet you."_

_Akira turned to Kenshin and ask, "so however did you manage to catch such a beautiful lady?"_

_Before Kenshin could reply, Tomoe said, "I'm so happy that he found me, because I wouldn't know where I'd be without him."_

"_Loyal. Good job Kenshin. I hope that you guys will be happy together."_

_When Kenshin and Tomoe left, Akira could not take his eyes of Tomoe no matter how much he wanted to. For some reason, he was attracted to her even though he knew she was his otouto's fiancée. Trying to fight the pull that he feels towards her, he spent the whole day talking to beautiful women. But it didn't work, everywhere he turned, he feels her presence. Every women he talked to, he compared to her. Finally accepting defeat, he walked toward Tomoe and asked, "Would you mind taking a walk with me?"_

_Tomoe looked around for Kenshin and saw him busy. So she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Sure why not."_

_When they reached the edge of the pond, Akira turned to Tomoe and held her hands. "Do you love Kenshin?"_

"_What do you mean? Of course I love him." Tomoe replied._

"_No, I mean, do you really love him?"_

"_I'm confused. Why are you asking me this?"_

"_Don't you feel it? I've been trying to fight it off the whole day."_

"_Feel what?" Tomoe asked, starting to feel a little uncomfortable._

_Akira stared at her eyes and said, "You know what I'm talking about. I can see it in your eyes. You've been trying to fight it off as well."_

"_No Akira, this cannot happen. I love Kenshin, and only him!"_

_Tomoe and Akira were so occupied with their argument that they didn't realize that Kenshin has started to walk towards them._

"_You can't deny what's between us. You can't deny this." And with that said, Akira pulled Tomoe and kissed her._

_Tomoe struggled at first but then started to kiss him back._

"_What is the meaning of this!" Kenshin yelled._

_Akira and Tomoe pulled apart and faced Kenshin with guilty faces._

"_Kenshin! Gomen..."_

"_Otouto! This wasn't supposed to happen……"_

"_You dare still call me Otouto after what you have just done? You are no longer my Onnichan. From now on, I no longer have an Onnichan." Kenshin said, his eyes turning the color of amber. As for you, turning to Tomoe, "you are no longer my fiancée. I would never have thought that you would do this to me." Turning to both of them, he said, "I trusted you both and you have both let me down. From now on, both of you are nothing to me. I no longer care what happens to you both." With that said he turned around and left, immune to Tomoe's cries of anguish._

Kenshin broke free from his memories and started to gather all the papers that needed looking over, not realizing that he had tears in his eyes. Kenshin stood up and rushed towards the door, not bother to check if he had missed anything.

--------------------------

"Ohayo Kaoru!" Misao said with a smile.

"Ohayo Misao, how was your evening?"

"Uneventful as usual, Aoshi didn't want to do anything special, like that ever surprises me anymore."

"Awww, don't worry, you never know, he might actually get in touch with his romantic side." After saying this, Kaoru and Misao looked at each other and laughed.

"That's a good one, thanks. I needed something like that."

"No prob. So what's on the schedule today?"

"Nothing solid, one of your managers from one of your companies wanted to go over some things with you but he said he'll call when it's not so hectic there."

"I see. Good, that means I have time to read over some papers today. Please no interruption, unless it's really important." Kaoru said, walking towards her office.

Misao smiled knowing that Kaoru is already in her working state of mind and that nothing could penetrate it.

--------------------------

Kenshin walked into his office feeling refreshed. Kenshin sat down and turned on his computer. He deleted all his junk mails and proceeded to check his emails. A smile lit his face when he saw 'Kashin's' email. He read it and the smile was replaced by a thoughtful look. He sat there for a few minutes thinking of what he should write. Then finally he wrote,

Kashin,  
I just got your email now. I'm sorry about last night. Something came up and I just couldn't go. As for the 'jackass' that you met yesterday, I hope that you showed him what proper manners were. I'm very proud. Yes, I do want to meet you. I've been thinking the same thing for a while as well. Why don't we meet tonight at Shintori? I'll be holding a dozen red roses so that you can recognize me. Why don't you wear something red as well? Can't wait. See you there at 7. Ja ne!  
Mitsurugi

He looked over what he wrote and pressed send. He can't wait to finally meet her. "I wonder if she really does look like what she described herself as." He picked up the phone and dialed Shintori's number. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to make a reservation for two at 7 tonight. Is that possible? Good. Yes, just put it under Mitsurugi. No, this is not a prank." After hanging up, he can't put her out of his mind. He shook his head and tried to get to work.

Just as he was really getting into his work, Kamatari hoped his head in and asked, "Kenshin-san, would you like tea?"

Kenshin looked up from the paper work that he was doing and said, "No, its okay Kamatari-san, I'm not thirsty at the moment."

Kamatari just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay, no problem."

"Kamatari-san, please no more interruption unless it's something dire, okay?"

"Okay." With that, Kamatari closed the door and sat in his desk. _That guy works too hard for his own good._ He thought.

--------------------------

Kaoru looked up from what she was doing and realized it was already 3:30. _No wonder my stomach was arguing with me._ She thought. She gathered what she needed and headed for the door. But before she can reach it, she hesitated and looked at her computer. _Sure, why not. It doesn't hurt to look._ She checked her emails and noticed 'Mitsurugi's email. She opened it up and what she read made her smile. She rushed out of her office and told Misao that she wouldn't be back for the rest of the day. Not waiting for her reply, she rushed to the elevator. _Red, huh? I have just that thing. I hope that he likes it._

Kaoru drove home with all kinds of things preoccupying her mind. It's no wonder she nearly collided with three different cars and did not even notice it. She parked her car in the garage and rushed to her bedroom to look for that red dress. When she found it, she proceeded to look for the matching shoes, bag, and shawl to match it with. She went to the kitchen to fix up a snack to settle her stomach and then went to the bathroom to draw her bath.

An hour later, she emerged from her bath looking refreshed. She went to her dresser to put on her make-up and jewelries. She then went to the bed to put on her dress. Another hour went by and she was ready. She looked up at the clock and noticed that she was an hour and a half early. _What is she going to do now? It's only going to take me about 30 minutes to drive there._

She sat down on her sofa and turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channels restlessly, finding nothing interesting to watch. Thirty minutes went by and she couldn't take it anymore. She turned off her T.V. and grabbed her keys and bag. She drove towards the restaurant hoping that she wasn't going to be that early.

She stopped her car in front of the restaurant and gave her keys to the valet. The doorman opened the door for her as she walked in. She went to the hostess and said, "Hi, my companion made a reservation. His name is Mitsurugi." She crossed her fingers hoping that it was the name the he used and not his real name.

The hostess looked at her book and said, "Ah, yes, table for two. Just follow me please."

Kaoru sighed with relief and followed her.

"Right here ma'am."

Kaoru thanked her and sat down. _I hope that he's not going to be late._

--------------------------

Kenshin got out of his car with a dozen red roses in his left hand and handed his keys to the valet with his right. He went inside and asked the hostess if his companion was already seated.

"And what would your name be, sir?"

"Mitsurugi."

"Ah, yes sir, she arrived about 10 minutes ago. Do you want me to show you where your table is?"

"No, it's okay, I'll find her……I mean…it. Thanks anyways." With that said, he walked in looking for a woman wearing a red dress. "Ah, there she is." He said to himself, as he walked towards Kaoru's table.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:**   
I don't own RK.

**Author's Note:**   
This is the revised version of Chapter four.

**Glossaries:  
**Iie: _ No  
_Watashi wa desu: _I am  
_Gomen nasai:_ I'm sorry_

-------------------------

"Where can he be?" Kaoru mumbled as she looked at her watch. "He's late. Did he stand me up?" Kaoru looked around the restaurant hoping to see him. As she was about to give up, she noticed a guy walking towards her, holding a dozen roses in his hand. She tried to move to get a full look of him, but a waiter was blocking her way. She settles down on her chair and waited for him to come to her. Her heart was pounding when she saw him getting closer. She was about to look up and say hi when she realized that he was not stopping at her table. Her heart sank and she grabbed a napkin to hide her embarrassment.

The same waiter who was blocking her view before stopped at her table and asked, "Are you okay ma'am? Would you like anything to drink? You look as if you are going to be sick."

"No, I'm fine. Can I just get my bill please? It seems that my companion have changed his mind."

The waiter looked at her sympathetically and said, "Of course ma'am. I'll just go get it."

_I can't believe this. I never knew that he was an ass. How could he do this to me? I thought that he wanted to meet me as well. Why would he go through all this trouble in reserving a table if he wasn't going to show up? _Kaoru thought.

--------------------------

Kenshin walked towards a lady dressed in red, not realizing that he just past his dinner companion. "Hi! I'm so sorry that I'm late. I got held up at the office for a while."

The lady looked up in shock and just stared at him for a few minutes. As she was about to say he got the wrong person, he continued to talk.

"I hope that you haven't waited that long. Here, these are for you." Kenshin said as he extended his right arm to give her the bouquet of roses.

The lady took the roses with bewilderment on her face.

Kenshin proceeded to sit across from her, not realizing that his companion is unusually quiet.

As the lady once again tried to tell him the truth, her companion returned to their table.

"What is going on here! Who is this guy?" Her companion asked. "Is he bothering you?"

Kenshin looked up at the guy and said, "Look buddy, I think that you are the one that's bothering the lady here. Why don't you just back off and leave?"

"Say that again short guy. She was here with me first. So why don't _you_ back off and leave……unless you want to take this outside?"

"What are you talking about? She is _my_ date. But if you want to take this outside fine!" Kenshin said as got up from his seat.

"Will both of you be quiet!" The lady yelled. "You guys are making a scene. There is no need for both of you to go outside. This is just a little misunderstanding."

Both men looked at her confused.

Seeing as she got both of their attention. She proceeded to explain. She looked at Kenshin with an apologetic face. "This is my boyfriend, Sagara Sanosuke. We are here to celebrate our one year anniversary." She then looked at Sano and said, "He's confused. He thought that I was his date tonight. He was supposed to meet someone here and I guess he thought that was me."

Kenshin looked at her confused. "You are not Kashin?"

"Iie, watashi wa Takani Megumi desu."

Kenshin looked at their faces and realized that she was saying the truth. "Gomen nasai. Watashi wa Himura Kenshin. I'm sorry that I ruined your evening. I'll be going now.

Sano and Megumi looked at each other and said, "It's okay, it was a harmless mistake. You can join us for dinner if you want?"

"No, thank you. I've ruined your evening enough. Thank you guys so much." And with that Kenshin left.

"Poor guy, I hope that he ends up finding the lady that he was looking for."

"Yeah, I hope that the lady doesn't think that he stood her up."

They looked at each other and said, "I'm so glad that I found you." He took her hand and kissed her in front of all the people in the restaurant.

--------------------------

Kaoru was too into her thoughts to notice all the commotions that were happening at the table behind her. All she could think about was how Mitsurugi stood her up.

The waiter came back at her table and gave her the bill.

She muttered thanks and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a few bills and left. As she rushed towards the door she bumped into a guy. She didn't even hear the guy yelling at her. Without apologizing, she walked out of the restaurant and headed for her car.

_He better have a very good explanation for this or else._ _He'll regret the day he decided to make a fool of me! _Kaoru thought.

That was all she could think about on her drive back home.

--------------------------

"Women!" Kenshin muttered as he watched the lady leave without even apologizing. He walked to the hostess and asked, "are you sure that my companion is here? Do you mind showing me where she is seated?"

The hostess looked up from what she was doing and said, "sure sir, could you just please tell me your name."

"The table is reserved under the name Mitsurugi."

The hostess looked at her list and said, "Ah, yes. Your companion was here, but you just missed her sir."

"What?"

"Well, she was waiting for a long time sir." She said in reproach.

"Urgh! Women!"

"Pardon sir?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"No, I'll be leaving now. Thanks anyways."

"Alright sir, good night!"

Kenshin took one last look at the restaurant before turning around and headed for the door. "I can't believe this. What a night. First I'm late, then I go to the wrong table, and now I just missed her." Kenshin got in his car and laid his head on the steering wheel for a couple of minutes trying to get himself in control. After a while, he turned on the engine and headed for home.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer:**   
Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, no matter how much I may want it be. Darn it! o

**Author's Note:**   
Revised version of Chapter five.

**Glossary:**   
Daijobu desu ka: _Are you ok?  
_Konnichiwa gozaimasu: _Good afternoon, Hello  
_Hai: _Yes  
_Gomen: _Sorry  
_Arigatou gozaimasu: _Thank you_

--------------------------

Kaoru slowly walked towards her office, bracing herself for the warm greeting that she usually gets from Misao. She wasn't ready for such enthusiasm yet. She still can't get over what happened last night. She kept going through it over and over again in her mind and she still can't understand why he would do such a thing to her. Kaoru stood in front of the door for a few seconds, trying to compose herself. She doesn't want Misao to suspect anything is wrong or else she won't hear the end of it. With a sigh, she opened the door and said, "Ohayo Misao."

Expecting a cheery reply, she was shocked to hear only silence. She looked around the office but she couldn't find Misao. _Where can she be_? Kaoru thought. _She's usually already here by this time. I hope nothing is wrong with her._ She was about to go into her office and call her house when the usually cheery Misao walked in with a not so cheery expression.

"Ohayo Kaoru, sorry I'm late. " Misao apologized.

Kaoru looked at her with concern etched on her face and asked, "Daijobu desu ka?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Misao said as she sat down on her seat.

"What do you mean don't worry about it? You're my friend; of course I'm going to be worried about you; especially when you are not acting like your normal self."

Misao sighed and said, "This is the problem with having your boss as your best friend. They know you too well."

"I'm waiting……"

Misao sat there for a minute trying to figure out where to begin. As she recollects what had occurred, tears starts welling up her eyes.

"Oh, Misao! What happened?" Kaoru asked as she reached forward to wipe her tears away.

Misao felt her cheeks with surprised in her eyes. She didn't realize that she had been crying. "He left me Kaoru!"

"What? Who left you? I think you better start from the beginning."

"Aoshi and I had a fight last night. He got upset that a guy was hitting on me and the believed that I has enjoying it." Misao said. "I can't believe that he would think that after all the things that we have been through. He refused to listen me. After accusing me, he just left!"

"Misao, don't worry. Maybe he just needed to blow off some steam. After he's cooled down, he'd be back."

"You don't understand, we have had arguments before. He has walked out before, but he has always comes back and apologize. We would talk things through and everything would be ok. But he didn't come back this time. I don't know what to do Kaoru. I'm scared that he would never come back to me. I love him!"

"Men! They are so thoughtless! They can be such jackass sometimes! What am I talking about, they are always a jackass! All they can think about is themselves!" Kaoru shouted. "But I would never have thought Aoshi was like that."

"Aoshi is not like that!" Misao shouted.

"You love him that much huh? Even after all the things that he has done to you? He is a jerk! Just face it!" Kaoru shouted back.

"You're wrong! I have to believe that he is coming back or I don't know what I'll do. He is my life. I LOVE HIM!"

"Alright, come down Misao. Don't worry; even an ass like him would know that he would never find anything close to what you guys have together anywhere else."

"You sound so bitter. It's as if you have gone through similar situations." Misao observed. "By the way, how was your blind date last night? How did it go? Or should I say, where did it go?"

Kaoru groaned. "I was hoping that you would have forgotten about that."

"Not in your life!" Misao laughed forgetting about her problem.

"He stood me up! The bastard stood me up!" Kaoru said, letting out all her frustrations from last night.

"He what! Maybe there is a good reason for it. Maybe there was an emergency." Misao suggested.

"Well he should have had enough decency to call instead of making me wait in the restaurant. He made me look like a fool!" Kaoru countered.

"Maybe he couldn't. I mean why would he even bother to reserve a table for two if he wasn't even going to show up?" Misao said. "He could have just told you he reserved a table and make you look stupid when you ask the hostess for the table."

"I guess you're right. Kaoru consented. "But he better explain himself the next time I talk to him or else."

"Of course. But promise me that you will actually listen to him. I know you're temper, knowing you, you would probably yell and yell and then just go."

"Don't worry, I'm not Aoshi." Seeing Misao's hurt face, Kaoru apologized. "Sorry Misao, that was low. I'm not usually insensitive. I don't know what I could have been thinking."

"It's okay. I understand. Anyways, we better get back to work or nothing will get done today."

Misao and Kaoru looked at each other and laughed. "Isn't ironic that my secretary would be telling me this?"

--------------------------

"Hello? Shinta Inc. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I would like to talk to Himura Kenshin please."

"I'm sorry sir, but he has told me that he is not to be disturbed."

"Please, this is important. Tell him it's Kiyosato Akira. He knows who I am."

Hearing the anxiousness in Akira's voice, Kamatari said, "Okay, hold on. I'll see what I can do for you. But I can't promise you anything."

"Thank you so much!"

"One moment, I'll put you on hold."

"Himura-san, there's a phone call for you on line one."

"Hojou-san, what did I tell you about me not being disturbed?" Kenshin said, annoyed with his secretary for being disturbed.

"I know sir, but this person is really anxious to talk to you and he said that it's important."

"Who is he? What is his name?"

"He said his name is Kiyosato Akira, sir."

"Akira! Alright, I'll talk to him."

"Okay sir." Kamatari said with relief.

"Kiyosato-san? Himura-san said he would talk to you, please hold on a moment."

---------------------

"Akira! I can't believe that you have the guts to call here after what happened last night. Or should I say the lack of things that happened last night!" Kenshin yelled at the phone.

"I can explain."

"You better be able to explain. I missed a very important meeting wait…"

"Kenshin!" Akira interrupted. "Tomoe is in the hospital. She was rushed to the hospital after she fainted while cooking."

Kenshin just sat there in shock not hearing anything else that Akira is saying.

"Kenshin did you hear me? Tomoe has leukemia."

"She what!" Kenshin snapped out of his shock upon hearing that Tomoe has leukemia. "When did you find out?"

"We found out about five months ago. She has been going for treatments for the past three months now. The doctors told us that she needs a bone marrow transplant soon or she will die."

"Why are you telling me all this? She is no longer my responsibility. As I recall she chose you."

"The doctor said that she has a rare blood type and it is very unlikely that she will be getting a donor anytime soon."

"And? What has this got to do with me?" Kenshin asked impatiently.

"Her blood type is AB positive, Kenshin."

"I repeat, what has all this got to do with me?"

Akira paused and then said, "Kenshin, your blood type is AB positive."

"Yes, I know this already. You don't need to state the obvious." Kenshin said irritated.

Akira sighed. "You're going to make me beg aren't you?"

"No one is making you beg Akira. In fact, I'm not asking you to do anything."

"Kenshin, please, I beg you! She needs your help!"

"If she really needs my help, she would have asked me a long time ago." Kenshin replied.

"You know how proud she is. She would never come to you for help, especially after what we did to you."

"Then she got the right idea. I have go; I have important things to do." Kenshin said.

"At least give it at some thought Kenshin, please." Akira begged.

"Fine, whatever, bye!" Kenshin said as he slammed the phone down.

Kenshin tried to get back to work, but Tomoe's face keeps popping up in front of him. He tried to shake it off but that didn't work. So instead, he went online hoping to see a certain someone else online. He really wants to apologize about last night and try to explain to her what happened. Hopefully they can both laugh at the situation together.

--------------------------

Kaoru tried to finish some work but the events from last night keep popping up in her head. She finally gave up trying and just signed in the chat room. She was about to leave the room when Mitsurugi signed on.

"Hi Mitsurugi!"  
"Kashin! How are you!"  
"I'm okay. Where were you last night?"   
"I can explain."  
"This better be good, Mitsurugi. I waited for you there looking like an idiot for about an hour! It was humiliating!"  
"But I was there! Yes, I was a bit late, but I was there. I thought that this other person named, Takani Megumi, was you. She was wearing a red dress and she was sitting alone. So, I thought that she was you. Then her boyfriend came along which put me in a very difficult position. And when I went to the hostess to ask her to show me where you were, she told me that you had just left."  
"Yeah, that's really believable. Why couldn't you have just asked the hostess where I was from the beginning?"  
"Because I thought that I have already found her…you and that I didn't need her."  
"Uh huh. I see."  
"Look, don't let one disaster dictate what we have. Why don't we set up another date?"  
"I think that we should wait for a while until we meet."  
"Don't be like that Kashin. Please understand."  
"I do Mitsurugi. Anyways, I better go. I have things to do. Bye!"  
"Bye Kashin. Till next time!"

Kaoru slumped on chair and signed off. She buried her head between her hands and thought of what has just transpired. _What am I going to do? What should I do?_

--------------------------

Kenshin sighed as he signed off. _Well that didn't go well as I planned._ Kenshin looked around and decided to take a walk knowing that he wouldn't be able to get anything done today. Kamatari looked up from what he was doing when Kenshin walked out of his office. "Konnichiwa Himura-san."

"Konnichiwa Kamatari-san. I'll be going out for a walk, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day."

"Hai, Himura-san." Kamatari replied surprised at his boss' action.

With that said, Kenshin left. He walked around aimlessly not really knowing where he was heading. He walked for a about an hour or two until he stopped and looked around where he was. He looked to his right and realized that he was in front of the hospital. He hesitated for a bit and then walked in. He walked around the hospital until a nurse stopped.

"Konnichiwa gozaimasu. How can I help you?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure why I'm here, but since I am, I might as well enquire about a patient in this hospital." Kenshin said hesitantly.

"And what would the patient's name be, sir?"

"Her name is Yukish……sorry; actually her name is Kiyosato Tomoe."

"Hold on please while I look her up for you."

"Sure, I'll be just over there." Kenshin said pointing at the waiting room.

"Yes, sir. I will be back in a moment."

Kenshin was too engrossed with his thoughts to hear the last words of the nurse. He chose a seat near the window, not knowing why. He sat there, thinking of what he would do and say when he finally sees Tomoe again. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't realize the nurse was heading towards him until she was already in front of him.

"Excuse me sir. Would you happen to be a family member of Kiyosato Tomoe?"

"Why are you asking?" Kenshin asked.

"Because sir, she is in such a bad shape that only family members are allowed to visit her." The nurse replied.

"Well, does a brother in-law count?"

"Yes, sir." The nurse replied with relief. "Kiyosato Tomoe is at Room 502.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. If that is all, I'll be going now."

"Yes, that's all. Thank you again."

"It's no problem. Bye."

"Bye."

As Kenshin headed for the elevator, he passed by a room called, Blood Donation. He paused by the room, thinking whether or not he should donate his blood. As he was about to go in the room, he changed his mind and headed for exit instead. But before he could leave the hospital, the same nurse that helped him before, stopped him.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: **  
Unfortunately, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Author's Note:**  
This is the revised Chapter six.

**Glossary:  
**Matte: _Wait  
_Doushite: _Why  
_Gomen nasai: _I'm sorry  
_Hai: _Yes  
_Arigatou: _Thanks_

--------------------------

"Sir!"

Kenshin ignored the call and kept on walking thinking that it wasn't for him.

"SIR! MATTE!"

Kenshin finally stopped when he heard the urgency in her voice. Thinking that he might be of some assistance, he turned around not knowing that he was the one that's being called.

"Sir!" The nurse panted. "I wasn't sure if you were actually going to stop."

"You were calling for me?" Kenshin asked, confused. "Doushite?"

"You're sister in law……" The nurse said, trying to catch her breath. "She has just had a relapse. They're rushing her to the ER right now."

Kenshin raised his eyebrow when he heard the news.

The nurse, expecting more from him blurted out, "aren't you going to go to her?"

Kenshin just continued to stare at her.

Realizing what she has done, she apologized. "Gomen nasai. I was way out of line. Please forgive me sir."

Kenshin gave a nod to the nurse and did an about face heading for the exit.

The nurse just stared after him in shock for a few seconds and started running after him again. "Sir!"

Kenshin once again turned toward and lifted his eyebrow in question.

"Aren't you going to go to your sister in law and give her support?"

"Doushite?"

"Doushite? Because you are her brother in law. You're the only one she has for the moment. Don't you want to be with her right now?" The nurse asked, shocked at his question.

"I ceased caring about her five years ago." Kenshin replied

"Then why are you here?" The nurse asked.

"Good question. I don't really know." Kenshin said. "I was just walking and I ended up here."

"I see, well I say I didn't try. I better go, they are calling me. Bye." The nurse said, disappointed with his response.

Kenshin stared after her for a while and then turned around left the hospital. As he walked back to his office, he wondered whether or not he made the right decision.

--------------------------

Kaoru was sitting at her desk staring at the wall when Misao barged in her office. Kaoru jumped from her chair started. "Misao!"

Misao gave her a knowing look and asked, "What were you doing Kaoru? I thought that you have plenty of work to do today?"

"I do." Kaoru replied pointedly. "That is why I shouldn't be interrupted."

"Uh huh. Since when is staring at the wall called work, huh?"

"This is the trouble with your secretary being your best friend. They don't know their place." Kaoru said while blowing a raspberry at Misao.

"So what were you thinking of? I take it you chatted with the infamous Mitsurugi?" Misao asked.

Kaoru sighed and said, "You took it right. He claimed that he was there and he mistook someone else for me and that by the time he asked the hostess where I was seated, I had already left."

"I see. Well, the question now is, do you believe him?" Misao asked.

"I don't know what to believe." Kaoru replied. "When I was chatting with him, he didn't sound like a person that would make that kind of stupid mistake."

"Hmmm…maybe he was just so excited to meet you that he didn't bother asking the hostess for her help." Misao suggested.

"I don't know Misao." Kaoru said. "He asked me if we could give it another go and try to meet again. I told him that I'd think about it."

"Go for it! It wouldn't hurt"

"Yes it would. If he stands me up again, I think I would kill him!" Kaoru said half serious half jokingly.

"Well, it's up to you. Do what you think is best for you." Misao replied. "Oh, I almost forgot. This envelope came for you."

Kaoru eyed the envelope for a few seconds and then reached for it. She slowly opened it, trying to guess who it was from. "Do you know who sent it?"

"No, a messenger just handed it to me." Misao said. "I wonder what it could be."

When Kaoru opened the flap, she just stared at it as if she was in shock and then threw it on her desk.

"Kaoru! What is it? Are you okay? What's wrong!" Misao asked worried about her friend. Misao looked at what was inside the envelope and exclaimed, "Wow! What a pretty invitation."

--------------------------

"Hojou-san!" Kenshin shouted.

Kamatari jumped from his chair, shocked. He has never heard Kenshin talk like that before. "Hai Himura-san."

"I want you to hire a private investigator and bring him here as soon as possible."

"Hai! Do you have a company in mind or can I just pick them randomly?" Kamatari asked.

"I want the best. Have you got that?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai Himura-san!"

"Good. Know please, no interruption unless it's the PI."

"Hai! Himura-san, while you were out for a walk a messenger came and brought an envelope for you. He didn't say where it was from, but it looked important. I left it on your desk." Kamatari said as Kenshin was about to walk into his office.

"Alright Hojou-san. Arigatou." And with that, Kenshin walked into his office.

Kenshin walked to his desk, immediately seeing the envelope on top of all the papers on his desk. He walked to his desk trying to determine who it could be from. As he reached his desk, he reached for the envelope. He turned it around and around, curious as to who had sent it. Finally, he reached for his letter opener and opened the envelope. When he opened the envelope, he took out the invitation that was inside. But before he can open the invitation, a letter fell from the envelope. He picked it up and opened it. As soon as he saw the writing, he immediately knew who it was from. He read the letter quickly and opened the invitation. As soon as he saw what the invitation was for, he started laughing out loud. After he stopped laughing, he sat down and started dialing his old family friend's number.

Kamatari's hands froze in the middle of dialing a phone number when he heard Kenshin's laughter. _That's another thing I haven't heard him do._ Kamatari thought. _It sounds nice. He should do it more often._ With that thought, he continued to dial the rest of the phone number.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer:**   
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and anything else that might be affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:   
**This is the revised chapter seven.

**Glossary:  
**Konnichiwa Gozaimasu: _good afternoon; hello  
_Oji-san: _grandfather  
_Moshi moshi: _Hello (Japanese version of Hello when answering the phone)  
_Gomen: _sorry  
_Ja: _lates  
_Genki desu ka: _how are you?  
_Arigatou: _thank you  
_Ja ne: _later_

--------------------------

"Wow!" Misao exclaimed. "Where did this come from?"

Kaoru just continued to stare at the invitation, not hearing Misao's question.

Misao looked at her friend and decided to leave after seeing that her friend is not consciously with her at the moment. _Aw well, I'll just ask her another time_. Misao thought as she left the office.

_Why now? Of all the things to do, why this? I can't believe that he would do this to me!_ All these thoughts were running through Kaoru's head as she stared at the invitation. Finally, breaking her gaze from the invitation, she reached for the phone and started dialing. She flipped the invitation in her hands while waiting for someone to pick up the phone.

"Konnichiwa Gozaimasu, Kamiya residence. How may I help you?"

"Konnichiwa. Is Oji-san home? Kaoru asked.

"I'm sorry, but just missed him. May I know who's calling please?"

"It's Kamiya Kaoru. Please tell Oji-san when he gets home to call me right away."

There was a pause on the other line for a few seconds and then a small voiced asked, "Kaoru-san?"

"Yumi!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Is that you? It's been such a long time since I've seen or talked to you that I didn't ever recognize your voice."

"That's because you don't come over anymore, Kaoru-san." Yumi reprimanded.

"And you know why, so don't give me that." Kaoru replied.

"But Kaoru-san, we miss you here. This place isn't the same without you." Yumi argued.

Kaoru sighed and said, "I miss all of you too, but you know that it's impossible for me to go back."

Kaoru bowed down her head while listening to Yumi try to convince her to go back and finally reaching her limit she said, "Look Yumi, I have to go. I have so many things to do. Just tell Oji-san that I called and to call me back ASAP." And with that, she hanged up. Not even bothering to listen to the rest of what Yumi was saying.

--------------------------

Two weeks later and Dr. Gensai still hasn't called back. Kaoru has been trying to get a hold of him, but they either tell her that he just stepped out or he's with a patient. Kaoru had finally reached her boiling point and was ready to go to the hospital and confront him when her phone started ringing. She ran to the phone and a bit breathless practically yelled out, "Moshi moshi!"

"…"

Kaoru looked at the phone curiously and tried again. "Hello? Who is this?"

"Kaoru! I'm sorry, my secretary walked in."

"Oji-san!" Kaoru exclaimed. "What took you so long to get back to me!"

"Gomen Kaoru. I've been really busy with the patients and the party and all. I just didn't have the time to call you back until now." Dr. Gensai apologized.

"Whatever!" Kaoru cut in, brushing off his apology. "What is the meaning of the invitation?"

Dr. Gensai just laughed and said, "Right down to the point as always," unperturbed by her rudeness. "Can't an old man just admit that he had made a mistake?"

"You? Admitting that you made a mistake?" Kaoru asked. "What has the world come to?" Kaoru paused hearing some noise coming from the other line. "Hello? What's going on there?"

"Look Kaoru I have to go." Dr. Gensai said sounding a bit rushed. "There's been an emergency. I'll see tomorrow at the party. Don't forget, it's a masquerade ball. See you there!"

"Wait! Kaoru exclaimed but all she can hear from the other side was a dial tone. She hanged up the phone and called Misao at the office. While waiting for her to pick up, many thought flew through her mind. _He's doing it again. He'll never learn. I guess it was just too much to think that a person like him can change._

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Kamiya Corp. how may I help you?" Misao answered.

"Misao!" Kaoru said trying to shake off the unwelcome thoughts in her head.

"Kaoru? Where are you?" Misao asked.

"Umm, I won't be going to work today. Please apologize to all my appointments today and ask if they can reschedule." Kaoru said.

"Are you okay?" Misao asked worriedly. "You have never missed a day at work before."

"I'm okay, don't worry." Kaoru answered. "I just need to take a day off today."

"If you say so. Have a nice day off. No one deserves it as much as you do. It's good to see that you are actually taking care of yourself."

"Well, I got to go. I just called to say that and to remind you not to stay there longer than you need to. In fact, why don't you leave as soon as you finish making the calls? Go home to your man. You guys deserve a little time together after what you guys went through."

"What is this? Kaoru? A love expert? Misao teasingly asked. "Has the world ended?"

"Funny Misao. Take my offer before I take it back." Kaoru said laughingly. I have to go, okay?

"Okay, okay. I'll call all your appointments and rebook them. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice a day. Ja!" With that said, Misao hanged up.

Kaoru shook her head and hanged up the phone. She felt awful about keeping a secret from her best-friend but she knows that if Misao gets a hold of what's going on, she will never hear the end of it. But saying that to herself doesn't stop her from feeling bad.

--------------------------

"Ohayo Hiko-san. How may I help you?"

"Ohayo Omasu. Genki desu ka?" Hiko asked. "Is Dr. Gensai busy?"

"I'm okay. Let me see if he's busy." Omasu replied while pressing a button. "Dr. Gensai, Hiko-san is here to see you."

"Hiko! Show him in!" Dr. Gensai said boisterously.

Omasu turned to Hiko and was about to repeat what he said when Hiko interrupted her.

"Don't worry I heard him. I see he's still as energetic as ever." Hiko said while walking towards the door. "I'll see later." He stuck his head in the door and called out Dr. Gensai's name.

Dr. Gensai looked up and walked towards Hiko with an open arm saying, "It's been a long time old friend. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, a little bit of this and a little bit of that. So what's this invitation about?"

"Oh good you received it! You're coming right?"

Hiko cocked his head and stared at him. "What brought on the idea of having a party? I never knew you were that kind of guy."

"Can't a man change?" Dr. Gensai asked.

"Sure…" Hiko replied hesitatingly. "Anyways, regarding this invitation, can I bring a date?"

Dr. Gensai laughed and said, "I see I'm not the only one that has changed. Who is this lucky lady? She must be pretty special. You don't usually stay with a woman long enough for you to introduce her to any of your friends."

"She is. I can't wait for you to meet her. But I have to go; I just stopped by to say hi and to ask if I can bring someone." Hiko replied. "It's nice seeing you again. See you tomorrow at the party. Bye." With that said he turned around and left. As he left the room, he turned to Omasu and said, "Arigatou Omasu. Ja ne!"

"Ja ne Hiko san!" Omasu replied.

Just as Hiko left the office, the phone beeped. Omasu picked up the phone and said, "Yes, Dr. Gensai. What can I do for you?"

"Can you please call the house and tell Yumi that another person will be coming tomorrow?"

"Sure sir. Would that be all?"

"Yes, that would be all. Arigatou Omasu. I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"Arigatou Dr. Gensai." With that said, they disconnected.

--------------------------

Meanwhile at Shinta Inc., Kenshin worked like a maniac trying to bury the thoughts that are flying through his head. _Should I go over to the hospital and help out Tomoe? Is it even going to matter? Would I make it on time? Why should I help them? They don't deserve my help. _His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of the phone. He picked it up with relief. "Yes Hojou-san?"

"Sorry to interrupt you sir but Kiyosato-san is on the line and he sounds pretty upset."

"It's okay, put him on." Kenshin replied.

"KENSHIN!"

"There is no reason to shout Akira. What is the matter? Why are you calling me?"

"It's Tomoe…" Akira trialed off.

Kenshin sat up straighter and asked, "What about her?"

"She…"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and anything else that might be affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry for the late update. To be honest, I never thought that I would ever update this story again. I have been so busy. But as I started to once again read fanfics, I got an urge to continue this story. Hope that you like this chapter and that it was worth the wait. Thank you for everyone's support and understanding. You guys are the best!!

**Glossary:**

Konbawa: _good evening_

Oji-san: _grandfather_

---------------------------

I shouldn't have come, Kaoru muttered to herself as she fidgets with the dress that Misao chose for her to wear. "And this dress is way to tight. What was I thinking in letting Misao talk me into wearing this dress." She continued to mumble to herself until she realized that the limo has stopped. She looked out the window and stared at the house that she hasn't seen in years, taking her back to the time she wished she could forget.

"_How could you!" Kaoru screamed at her grandfather._

"_How could I what?"_

"_Don't act innocent. It wont work with me anymore. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. I refuse to marry a guy I have never met!! This is insane!! You are insane! I refuse to be manipulated like this."_

"_You will not speak to me like this. I am still your grandfather! You will not speak to me as if I'm one of your friends. This is my house and what I say goes and that's FINAL!!"_

"_So that's how it's going to be. Fine, I will not let you run my life any longer. I've had enough...I'm leaving. I'll be gone before the day ends." Kaoru leaves the office without waiting for a reply._

"_Kaoru..." Dr. Gensai called out, but it was already too late._

Hearing the chauffer leaving the limo to open her door shook Kaoru out of her unwanted memories. Counting to ten to calm herself, she was ready to face her grandfather again when the chauffer opened her door.

---------------------------

Kenshin stood at a shadowed corner swirling his drink while surveying the people are him. Everyone was laughing, enjoying the company and music, having the time of their lives. He continued to look around, looking bored and assured at the outside, but never revealing that inside, he was in turmoil. _What am I going to do about Tomoe? If I was a good brother, I would have already donated my bone marrow, but I'm not. I still hurt every time I think about her betrayal. What should I do?_

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he started to head for the host of the party, Dr. Gensai. But as he was walking toward his host he notice a woman enter the ballroom. He looked at Dr. Gensai and then back the woman, and headed towards her instead.

---------------------------

Not noticing that a guy was walking towards her, Kaoru secures her mask in place. Looking around the room, she immediately saw her grandfather. She hesitated at the entrance not wanting to confront her grandfather right now, she forced herself to walk towards him.

"I should have known that he would be surrounded by women, he hasn't changed one bit," Karou muttered to herself, "I should have known not to expect anything to have change. It was too good to be true." Too focused on berating her grandfather in her head, she didn't notice that the guy stopped walking toward her and just watched her head toward her grandfather.

---------------------------

Kenshin stopped walking towards her and watched walk towards Dr. Gensai. _Who us she? How does she know Dr. Gensai What better way to find out than ask the man himself._ Kenshin smiled and once again started to walk toward Dr. Gensai. But before he could reach him, he was intercepted by the two people he never thought he would never see again.

"Himura Kenshin? Is that you? Sanosuke asked.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"It is you! It's us…Takani Megumi and Sagara Sanosuke. We didn't think that we would see you again." Sanosuke and Megumi said at the same time while showing their face behind their mask. "How do you know Dr. Gensai?" Sanosuke continued.

"Meguni? Sanosuke? I didn't think I would see both of you again as well. To answer your question Sanosuke, Dr. Gensai is an old family friend of mine. How about you two? How do you know him?"

"Dr. Gensai is our colleague." Megumi answered. "I'm the head of the Cardiac Department while Sanosuke is the head of the Kidney Department."

Kenshin looked at Sanosuke with shock. "You're a doctor?"

"Hey! Why are you so shock that I'm a doctor, but not her?" Sanosuke asked while pointing at Megumi.

"Her I can see as a doctor. But you? Never! Especially with your hair like that" Kenshin answered while pointedly looking at Sanosuke's hair.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Sanosuke protested.

"Nothing, it's just that I've never met a doctor with a hair like yours. It's...different...I guess."

"Well now you have. Plus, I like standing out…being unique."

"Uh huh…okay...if you say so. By the way, how did you recognize me with my mask on?" Kenshin asked.

Megumi and Sanosuke looked at each other and started laughing. "Who wouldn't recognize you? You're the only guy we know who has long red hair."

"I see…I knew I should have coloured my hair...or at least covered it with something." Kenshin muttered. "Anyways..." Kenshin said, trying to cover his embarrassment, "it was nice seeing you both again, but I have to so. I have something to ask Dr. Gensai."

"Don't go yet Kenshin, we just started talking." Megumi urged. "What's your question? Maybe Sano and I can answer it."

"No! It's okay. I would prefer it if it's just between Dr. Gensai and me." Kenshin said.

"Aw come on Kenshin. I know you don't really know us, but you can trust us." Megumi urged.

"Well seeing as you're Dr. Gensai's colleagues, you may be able to answer my question." Kenshin reluctantly replied. "But you both have to keep it to your self…got it?"

Both heads nodded in agreement.

"Okay, do you know that woman and her connection with Dr. Gensai?" Kenshin asked while pointing at Kaoru.

Meguimi glanced at the woman Kenshin was pointing at. "She's pretty; you have good taste in women. She seems familiar, but I can't place her name. Do you know her Sano?"

Sano looked at the woman and grinned. "Of course I know her." Sano answered. "And you should know her too. She's Dr. Gensai's granddaughter. Wow, she looks great! Our Jou-chan looks all grown up now."

"Jou-chan? That's our little Jou-chan!?" Megumi shrieked. "Let's go to her and say hi!"

"Wait!" Kenshin's demand halted Megumi and Sano in their tracks. "You haven't answered my questions."

"Yes we did. Her name is Jou-chan, at least to the people who have known her since she was little, and she is Dr. Gensai's granddaughter." Megumi replied. "Isn't that what you wanted to know?"

"What's her name?! Her real name."

"Urgh! We are wasting time. Why don't Sano and I just introduce you to her? Let's go!" Megumi said as she dragged a reluctant Kenshin and a very eager Sano with her.

---------------------------

Kaoru, finally reaching her grandfather, stood in front of him said, "Konbawa Oji-san. Still surrounded by women I see. You haven't changed a bit."

Everyone within hearing range gasp at her rude greeting. Everyone looked at Dr. Gensai to see how he would react. They didn't have to wait long.

"Kaoru, you haven't changed one bit as well." Dr. Gensai replied as he stepped forward with his face bright red.

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

So, what did you guys think? Was it worth the wait? I wonder what's going to happen next… :p


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and anything else that might be affiliated with it.

**Author's Note:  
**I'm so sorry for the late update. Thank you all for waiting so patiently. I hope you all like it and think it was worth the wait. :-)

--------------------------------------------------

Kaoru closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact. She waited and waited and finally opened her eyes when she didn't feel anything. As her eyes refocused, she noticed a hand holding her grandfather's hand effectively stopping it before it connected with her cheek. As she raised her eyes from the hand to see who had the guts to stop her grandfather, her eyes flickered with recognition.

_No, it can't be… Of all the people in the room, why did it have to be him?_ When she finally saw his eyes, there was no denying the identity of the man. She watched in fascination as his eyes turned to amber when he turned to look at her grandfather. _Hmmm…I never realized that he was so hot…wait…what am I thinking…this is so not the time for this_. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she waited to see what has going to happen next.

--------------------------------------------------

"I don't think this is right place for that Dr. Gensai", said Kenshin, looking deceptively calm. "Plus that's not the right way to great your long lost granddaughter is it?"

Dr. Gensai looked around and saw all the people that have gathered around their little party. Looking at Kaoru, he said, "we'll talk more about this later." And with that, he pulled his arm from Kenshin's loosened grip and walked away.

Not liking what he heard, Kenshin turned to follow Dr. Gensai. But before he can go, he felt a hand trying to restrict him from following. Not knowing who it was, he turns around ready for a fight. But instead of finding a man, his eyes clashed with the mystery lady's beautiful eyes; immediately his eyes turned back to its original color.

--------------------------------------------------

"Arigatou." Kaoru whispered so that only Kenshin can hear. "But you don't have to go after him, he's always been like that; I'm used to it"

After hearing what she said, Kenshin pulled her towards him and steered them out of the crowd. Walking fast, he dragged her towards the first door on their right. He looked around upon opening the door and sighed with relief when he saw that the balcony was empty.

Kaoru pulled herself away from Kenshin and walked towards the balcony railings hoping to hide the tears that she could no longer hold at bay.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me, Kenshin said as he turned her around and hugged her. "Cry as much as you want."

Kaoru leaned against him and just let her tears run free.

When there were no more tears to fall, Kenshin lifted her head and started to wipe her cheeks. _She has such beautiful eyes. These eyes were not meant to cry. And her lips were meant to smile._ Kenshin shook himself out of his thoughts and was surprise at how close their lips were from each other. As he continued to look at her lips, he knew that he was going to kiss her.

_He's going to kiss me_… Forgetting about everything else, Kaoru closed her eyes as she leaned closer waiting for their lips to meet.

Kenshin come closer noticing her acceptance. But as their lips meet, the balcony door was pulled opened. They quickly pulled apart, putting as much distance from each other as they can.

--------------------------------------------------

"Jou-chan! Kenshin! Are you guys here?" Sano asked loudly while looking around the balcony. "Oh, there you are. What were you guys doing?"

"Sano let's go. I think that they want to be alone." Megumi urged.

Kenshin and Kaoru looked around Sano and saw Megumi unsuccessfully trying to pull Sano out of the balcony. Megumi sent them an apologetic smile when she saw them looking at her.

Sano, dense to the atmosphere that he just interrupted, shrugged off Megumi's grip and pulled Kaoru for a hug. "How are you Jou-chan? It's been so long since I saw you…I'm just sorry it's not a happy occasion for you" Sano tenderly said while hugging her.

Kaoru's eyes started to tear up again upon hearing Sano's words. She hugged him back tightly and softly said, "I've missed you so much."

Megumi, not being able to hold it anymore, rushed to Kaoru and hugged her from behind with tears running down her cheeks.

Kenshin looked at the three of them hugging and have never felt so lonely as he was now. He turned to leave to give them some alone time together, but as he was about to leave the balcony, Megumi called out to him.

"Wait Kenshin! I want to formally introduce you to our little Jou-chan." Megumi pulled Kaoru out of Sano's grasp and began to introduce them to each other, "Jou-chan, this is our friend, Himura Kenshin and Kenshin, this is Dr. Gensai's granddaughter, Kamiya Kaoru."

--------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Author's Note:  
**Yeah, I know it's a bit sappy on some part, but what can you do right??? - I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short, but better this than nothing right? Well, I hope that you liked it and think that it was well worth the very long wait. Tell me what you think…until next time! Ja ne:-)


End file.
